


Tricks and Treats

by sportarobbiephan



Series: #Oct2018DrabbleChallenge [10]
Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Which do you think Daffy likes best?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Bugs and Daffy are ready for the trick-or-treaters
Relationships: Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck
Series: #Oct2018DrabbleChallenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321568
Kudos: 37





	Tricks and Treats

Bugs nonchalantly answers his door when the bell rings. He’s wearing a basic pumpkin mask when he greets the young princesses, a ghost and a goblin. The bunny jiggles the bowl of treats as the children call out the classic shout and hold open their bags. A haunting specter appears hanging above the doorstep, causing the children to run off screaming. The ghost drops his candy bag, and Bugs glares into the living room. His roommate isn’t dressed, standing next to a rigged pulley system.

“Really, Daff?”

The duck shrugs, snatching a handful from the bowl. “More candy for us.”


End file.
